Slayer Season Three
by MHParry
Summary: The main hellmouth is activating, demons and mischievious vampires, a horror movie crossover, a Millennial child if killed will release hell on Earth, Willow disappears, cult ambushes and Dracula makes an appearance and killer trolls.
1. Episode 31

**WARWICK OPENING**

After the destruction of the school hellmouth, there was no place to spawn from. The Warwick hellmouth which has been dormant for nearly 1,000 years has begun to open. There was a paranormal spike. Ghost sightings and attacks skyrocketed. Warwick police didn't understand what was going on. People no longer felt safe. Faith and Shawn went off alone to investigate certain areas of Warwick to find out ways to fight the hellmouth without destroying the town. Sunnydale and Kaitlyn's school were destroyed. There was a major amount of vampire nests located and more vampires were just pouring out of the ground. Giles said that soon Warwick would be controlled by the vampires. Kaitlyn and Spike immediately responded by going down to Warwick at night. Each night they would kill off nests and return home. One night, an apartment building collapsed. Kaitlyn and Faith rushed over to see several demons crawling out from the rubble. The ground began to crack and a car was swallowed into the ground.

Kaitlyn backs away from an opening crack, "Oh shhh...it. You hear that?"

Demonic growling and roaring can be heard from under the ground. Faith and Kaitlyn look at each other and look around for something to stall an outbreak. With the cracks growing larger, Faith runs to a gasoline tanker truck. She breaks in and hot-wires it. She drives it over and hops out, letting it roll into an opening crack.

Kate, "What'd you do that for?"

Faith grabs her and they run. The truck rolls and falls into the crack. The two speed away. Demons begin to crawl out. Then an explosion is heard. A fiery blast explodes out from the cracks, consuming the demons. The ground collapses, leaving a 100 foot wide crater. Kate and Faith rush into Giles' house and explain the situation. Morning comes and Willow goes with the two back to Warwick, seeing the crater now blocked up by police caution tape and fencing.

Faith, "So, what's the plan?"

Willow's eyes turn black, "We need to find the center, just like in Sunnydale. Then, we seal it up."

Kaitlyn whispers to Faith, "That's a bit freaky. With the eyes."

Willow senses the hellmouth seal and they eventually locate it, this one, under a local church. Willow stands on top the seal. Someone had dug it up. She begins speaking in a foreign language, a mist glows and surrounds her. The mist gets brighter and shoots into the center of the seal. The room flashes and shakes for a few seconds.

Willow looks up, "Done."


	2. Episode 32

**COPYCAT**

News reports about people being sucked dry of all their inside organs and fluids break out in the Rockland County area. Kaitlyn goes down to one of the sites and sneaks around to find evidence of demonic or vampire activity. Meanwhile, Willow and Faith break into a morgue to see the bodies. Willow finds that the people were not vampire victims. While in Rockland County, Kate is driving and a man covered in blood runs out in the road. Kate stops and the man says a monster just killed his friends that were camping in the forest. Kaitlyn follows the man back to the camp site and there are three bodies. Suddenly a large demon comes out and attacks. It throws Kaitlyn and slams her into a tree. The man runs away. Kaitlyn gets up and punches the demon and then Kate suddenly feels a sharp pounding feeling in her face. Kaitlyn kicks the demon and she feels the same in her stomach area. The demon punches her back again. Kate flings out her hair-held knives at the demon and they stab into the demon's chest. Suddenly blood sprays out of her chest as if she was stabbed. The demon pulls out the knives and runs away after a gunshot it heard. The man came back with a rifle and shot the demon. The man lies still on the ground, a bullet wound in his back. Kaitlyn gets to her car and arrives back home. Willow checks out Kate's injuries. The wounds on her chest match her hair-held knives's blade size. Kaitlyn explains that after every blow she gave toward the demon, she felt it back at her. Luckily, the wounds aren't dangerous for Kaitlyn. Willow finds that the victims had their insides sucked out at belly button. Giles and Willow start to research spells and demons that when attacked, the attacker is injured the same as the demon and that suck insides out from the belly button. Faith goes out to the forests where the camp site is with Buffy and they search around. They catch a vampire snooping around and they start interrogating it. It says he's heard about some new demon in the area, looking for a person. They ask what it is but the vamp knows nothing more. They kill the vampire and head home. On the way, Willow calls them to let them know that more people have been killed. All men as well. Kaitlyn continues resting at home from her injuries. They all guess that this demon is looking for a man. Faith and Buffy arrive at the scene of the new killings and sneak to the site. They find that the police and rescuers have already cleaned up the site. They look around for anything. Then a demon comes out and attacks. Buffy runs up and kicks it, Buffy suddenly takes a heavy hit feeling in her chest as if she had been kicked. Faith picks up a 2 x 4 and smashes it over the demon's head. Faith is knocked down by a smashing feeling in the back of her head.

Buffy yells "It's the demon we are looking for!"

Faith sarcastically says "No, shit."

Buffy and Faith run away. They get back home and tell what happened. Giles thinks he may have found a spell that would cause such an effect on an attacking person. Then there is news that local jewelry shops are being ransacked. Kate has recovered and is back out trying to find the demon. This time with a plan. Kaitlyn goes and catches a vampire who is known for being a snitch. She interrogates him and finds out the demon is looking for a man who stole a jewel the demon once owned. The demon's special defense is causing the attacker harm the attacker did against the demon itself. Kaitlyn tells the vampire to come along with her. Kaitlyn goes to the closest jewelry store and waits outside. At night, Kaitlyn hears smashing from inside the store. Kaitlyn walks in with the snitch vampire and sees it's the demon. The demon roars and Kate grabs the snitch vampire and slashes open his back. She shoves a hellfire grenade inside his body and throws him at the demon. Kate bolts away from the store and the vampire explodes. The vampire is burnt and dusts and the demon is killed from the blast. Kaitlyn was not affected due to it was technically the vampire that caused the demon's death.


	3. Episode 33

**REAL HORROR**

It has been a while since the cult's manufacturing plant was destroyed. Now remaining offices have prepared a doomsday attack. Their plan is to do a spell that will bring everyone's worst fears to life. Luckily one of the chanters doing the spell said the wrong word, so only movie horror symbols have come to life. Characters like, Jason X, Freddy Kruger, the Boogeyman, the Ring girl, Tremors, Critters, Predator, Pinhead, Alien and hundreds of other movie creatures. Strange and horrifying murders begin everywhere. By the time the slayers knew what was happening, nearly over 700 people were killed. In locations everywhere, news reports came out about sightings of the alien from 'Aliens' attacking people. Reports of grisly murders and bizarre activity filled TV news stations. One person interviewed claimed he was attacked by Freddy Kruger. Giles explained to the group that a spell has been done and horror movie characters have come to life. Everyone divided up and began to hunt down the monsters and destroy them. Jason X was located by a group hunters in the mid-west. The news report claims the hunters were deer hunting and were attacked. When gunfire failed, he was blown up and decapitated. He could no longer regenerate himself. Xander was finally talked into helping out Willow's plan. He went to sleep after watching two Freddy movies. Willow waited and Xander grew slash marks on his chest. Willow screamed at Xander to grab onto Freddy Kruger and she then shocked Xander awake. When he woke up, Freddy was pulled into reality.

Xander shrieks, "Holy crap! Kill him, kill him!"

Spike run in and fought with Freddy. Spike eventually gets him in a choke hold and snaps his neck. The Boogeyman was reported outside Los Angeles. Angel and Buffy went out to the nearby town and entered a home where the last attack occurred. Angel opened a closet door and a dark mist shot out, throwing him across the room. A slimy demon walked out.

Buffy, "No wonder they call you the Boogeyman."

She avoids having to punch it, not wanting to get the mucus on herself. She kicks it several times. Angel gets back up and rips a pipe out from the ceiling. He beats the demon down. Buffy and Angel eventually kill the being. The girl from the Ring was killed after she came out into reality from the TV. Shawn was watching his TV in his room and the girl actually crawled out but unfortunately it was a 14 inch TV and she got stuck. Shawn at first was freaked out but then burst out laughing as the girl struggled to get through the TV.

Shawn, "Hahaha, nice move bitch. Ha..."

Silence. He starts laughing again as the girl continues to try an get through the screen. Shawn picks an axe off the wall and chopped off her head changed the channel. Day one ends and the worst threats were believed to be over. The group comes back together for dinner and discusses what they ran into. The house shakes.

Faith, "What was that?"

Giles, "What else could be out there?"

Again the ground shakes and the floor creaks.

Kaitlyn thinks and then whispers to everyone, "Oh damn. Everyone, get upstairs, stay off the ground. On the count of three, get upstairs."

Kate counts down and everyone bolts upstairs.

Willow, "What is it? Why not be on the ground?"

Shawn looks at his sister, "You're kidding me right?"

They all look out the window. A man runs across the street screaming. As her runs across someone's front yard, a large monster comes out from the ground and eats him. It sucks him down into the ground.

Xander, "Oh, no, no, no. That can't be what I think it is."

Spike, "What the bloody hell was that?"

Kaitlyn throws a DVD into the TV in Shawn's room, "This. It's a graboid. A massive worm that lives under the ground. These things sense vibrations, footsteps, etc, etc."

Shawn, "How many do you think there are?"

Xander stands up, "Alright! This is just too messed up. How do we kill these things? How many of you have seen the Tremors movies? These things are huge. You need like, dynamite to kill 'em."

Kate runs downstairs to get her cell phone.

Giles, "Kaitlyn, don't go down stairs!"

Kate grabs her phone and runs back up just as one crashes through the floor.

Spike runs down and stops before reaching the bottom, "Bloody hell! Damn...hell...what the!"

He runs back up as the graboid's tongue tentacles come out, screeching. They wait over night, letting the others catch up on what graboids are. They watch the DVDs. Then outside they hear loud roar-moaning.

Xander, "That noise came from the movie right? That was for real?!"

Shawn goes in Kaitlyn's room and grabs her M4 hellfire gun, "We're gonna have shriekers."

Morning. They all head outside.

Giles, "Why is it we are walking on the ground?"

Kaitlyn, "No more graboids. We got bigger issues now."

Kate clicks in a magazine and runs out to the street. In the neighbor's yard is a dead graboid, half out the ground.

Spike gets close to it and kicks it, "That bugger stinks."

Then shrieking. Faith pulls out her sword. Giles aims a crossbow. Xander lifts an axe. Everyone ready. Then eight shriekers charge out.

Xander runs back to the house, "Whoa, screw that!"

Kate opens fire. They kill the monsters and get in their cars and spread out. By nightfall, they've all killed about 60 or so shriekers. By week's end, new reports and government announcements claim the threats have all been eliminated. Willow performs a spell and everyone's memory of the monster outbreak disappears, except for the slayers and crew, of course.


	4. Episode 34

**TROUBLES, ISSUES AND A ROBBERY**

It's the weekend and Kaitlyn is baby sitting her school councilor's children. Kaitlyn must go to Shoprite so she takes the girls along and promises them ice cream afterwards. While Kaitlyn finds out more foods to buy for Xander, six armed robbers bust in the store. Kate runs to the rear of the store and tells the girls to stay down. Kate notices that the robbers talk in a preppy female voice and seem very much like cheerleaders. Kate sneaks around the aisles and sees a robber walking up the aisle and when she gets to the end, Kaitlyn grabs her and throws her to the ground. She takes her gun and removes the mag. There are no bullets in them. Kaitlyn hits the robber and walks right up to the robbers and grab another one's gun and throws it on the ground. Kaitlyn grabs her by the throat and throws her to the ground. The others try to attack but are easily beaten. Suddenly the robber at the rear comes up with a knife to one of the girls' necks and tells her to surrender. The girl is one of the kids Kate is baby sitting. Kaitlyn walks towards the robber and grabs the knife from her. Kate knew the robber didn't have the guts to kill the girl. Police arrive and the robbers are arrested. Kaitlyn then finishes shopping and gets the girls ice cream. She returns home and finds out from Giles that Willow is getting too attached to magic, like once before. Issues continue to arise, Willow getting ill, abusing magic once again. Meanwhile, Faith and Shawn begin to go out, dating and soon becoming lovers as well. Xander announces he might be joining the military, wanting to get away from all the mess lately.


	5. Episode 35

**SAVING THE CHOSEN ONES**

Information has it that demons are planning to do once every ten years Satanic ritual to give sacrifices to the new devil. Giles finds out the ritual requires ten newborn babies to be killed at an altar. Now the slayers must find and rescue the babies before the demons get to them. Nine of the targeted babies were already kidnapped. Giles tracks down the last infant and Kate and Faith get to the last baby and saves it while the demons attacked. Faith speeds away with the baby while Kate fights the demon. The demon was very powerful so Kaitlyn used agility to get her way up on top of the roof of the house and the demon easily jumped up on top. Kaitlyn dodges some of its slashes and she cuts a TV wire on the roof and stabs the demon in the chest and the wire is stuck in him. Kaitlyn jumps down and kicks a generator and it spikes electricity into the demon. Kate walks away as the demon blows up and the generator explodes. The baby's family was completely killed by the demons and Kate took it back to Giles' house to keep it safe. The ritual time passed and the demons were too late. They couldn't do it. On the infant's back, a birthmark, that looked like a symbol Giles had seen before. He researches. He gets Kaitlyn to come over and look at the computer. He found a match. The symbol was Babylonian for 'Millennial'. The infant is one of ten infants prophesied to be born that if all killed in ritual to the devil, after the 2000 AD millennium, the forces of darkness would be released from everywhere. All demon dimensions and hell would be free to invade and destroy the human world. With nine dead, one more will activate to prophesy. Kaitlyn decides she will do everything she can to protect the infant. The Council gets the infant under Kate's guardianship, being she would be the best fit to defend the baby.


	6. Episode 36

**FIGHT FOR THE MILLENNIAL BABY**

The demons now are enraged and are searching for the baby. They find out where it is and they swarm the area. The demons attack and Shawn fights the demons to protect the baby until the slayers arrive. Kate and Faith arrive and help fight the demons. They now must kill them all and find out where they are coming from. They defeat the demons and Giles immediately tries to figure where the demons came from. He finds out and Kaitlyn, Spike and Shawn head over. Faith stays behind to keep the baby safe. When the three arrive at a house they sneak in and begin to fight the demons. They win and destroy the house to ruin any spells going on inside it. Willow knows that the baby has a special meaning to the forces of darkness. Again and again, run ins occur with demons and vampires trying to get a hold of the baby. Soon though, the God's Witnesses cult finds out about this infant and make attempts to kidnap it.


	7. Episode 37

**PATROLLING WARWICK**

Most of the paranormal activity in Maybrook has dropped since the school hellmouth was destroyed. Now Kate, Shawn, Spike and Faith take shifts patrolling Warwick. Warwick is the paranormal capitol of the world. This is because there is the official hellmouth underneath. This hellmouth is massive. With further research, Giles found this may be the official, main entrance to hell. While patrolling, the slayers have found out many facts about that area. Many vampire nests were discovered and paranormal activity has again, spiked. One night Kaitlyn and Spike are out together patrolling and they find a witch site. A small location where local witches perform spells. They burn it. Spike sensed pure evil there, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. They start to leave and they are attacked by witches. They fight through and leave. They continue to patrol and visit different known haunted locations. They find demons, vampires, witches and spirit activity everywhere. With Willow feeling better, getting control of her magic addiction, she heads out to accompany the constant patrols of Warwick. One night, Willow goes alone to a witch spot, which is well known and haunted. A demon appears and makes an attempt to use Willow's addiction to get her to help the forces of darkness. Willow flips out after a couple hours of the demon trying to use her. Her eyes go black and she blows the demon away. She walks out from the haunted building and it explodes, crumples up and disappears in a flash of light. Willow never returns home.


	8. Episode 38

**AMBUSH**

Kate has woken up and driven to school today. She has a permit to bring her stepchild to school with her everyday. On the way to school she is ambushed by God's Witness cult terrorists. They are trying to kill the baby. They want Earth to be destroyed. She is chased in her car around the streets of Goshen and she fires at the cars chasing her. Vans and sedans chase, trying to catch her. She is chased into Chester, Florida, Middletown and back towards Maybrook. She gets on the highway and slams the nitrous button and her car blasts forward. The sedans fallback. A helicopter then flies in and chases her. She loses the cars and avoids missiles shot from the helicopter. The cultists don't give up. She gets off an exit and cult vans are sitting there. Men jump out and fire at her with Uzi's. Kaitlyn drives off the road and around the blockade. She gets back on the highway and streaks to an interchange, now going back south. She gets to her school, rebuilt, and slams on the brakes. She gets out and fires at the helicopter. It goes down in the field across from the school. She calms the baby and runs inside the building with him.


	9. Episode 39

**AL-QAIDA VAMPIRES?**

The world is slowly becoming unstable. News reports are constantly coming out with stories about gravity holes and strange occurrences with the laws of physics reversing. Paranormal activity is almost daily everywhere. Many still fear Osama bin Laden and Al-Qaida but many more fear the vampires. For months now some vampires have been working for Al-Qaida. The vampires are planning a terror attack and the Council tells the group they must stop them. The vampires and Al-Qaida plan to hijack airliners again and they will crash them into buildings like 9/11. Police and air marshals can't stop them because of vampires extreme strength. They can easily get on a plane and take it over with only one lone vampire. The threat is horrifying. No need for weapons, the vampire itself, it a weapon. Kaitlyn, Shawn and Faith find out where some of the vampires are living to stop them. They bribe local vamps to tell information. Spike interrogates other vamps. They get to two different locations and attack. They kill all the vampires but they are almost too late. Three vampires have gone to an airport already and are preparing to board. Their plan is to fly the plane into the Indian Point Nuclear Facility. They will crash it into a key location that would cause a massive explosion that would set off the plant's radioactive gases. New York City along with Connecticut would become infected will radiation. The vampires have nothing to fear since they can't die from poison, chemicals or disease. They find a ticket left behind for La Guardia Airport and several plans lists. They speed over to catch them but the plane is boarded and traveling to the runway. They have only minutes to stop the plane from taking off. Shawn runs to a nearby Federal Agent guard and says that there are hijackers on the plane that is about to take off. The agent laughs saying that there is no way that can happen. Shawn vamps out and says that the hijackers are vampires. The agent rushes and orders all flights to stop. Police swarm out onto the runway and surround the plane. The vampires start to go on a killing spree inside the plane. Kaitlyn runs up the plane's retractable staircase and fights the vampires and kills two. She drags the third one out and throws it on the ground in front of the FBI agents. Shawn hands over the proof to the FBI.


	10. Episode 40

**THE VIRUS**

Two young boys are brought in to Arden Hill Hospital due to a strange and unknown illness. The kids are slowly changing a pale blue color and are growing sharper finger nails. They also now have dark green eyes and their teeth are getting longer and sharper. Doctors can't explain it. After two days the two kids are kept in a air tight room and they are becoming violent. Three more children came in infected. The FEMA agency is investigating the situation. Nearly all the schools in the area are closed. Ten more kids are hospitalized. Giles finds out the symptoms match an ancient witch doctor's spell. The spell turns the kids into deadly, angry, violent, mindless zombies. They are completely brain dead and will kill anyone they can get to. Now Kaitlyn must get to the kids and get a blood sample. Giles can investigate it for himself. Kate and Spike go out to the hospital and sneak around. They get to the holding chamber. They steal a blood vile and leave. Giles finds out the spell and attempts to reverse it. The spell fails. Fifty more kids are infected and are contained. Faith and Kaitlyn go out to the town where all these kids live at. They all get sick in the school. The Warwick Valley School District. Faith and Kaitlyn break into the building and put on gas masks. They walk around and check the spots where all the kids are most of the time. They check the cafeteria, bathrooms and main offices. Nothing suspicious. They go down to check the basement floor. As they walk around they find a small inverted pentagram and candles lit around it. Faith walks up to kick over the candles and Kaitlyn stops her. She hears noises. Using flashlights they search around and a killer zombie attacks Faith. Kaitlyn kills it and Faith is infected. She's been bitten. Kate rushes her out and drives back to Giles'. He quickly tries to stop the virus from spreading around Faith's body. Giles puts Faith in suspended animation and they lock her in the closet. Xander seals the closet to prevent the virus from spreading.

Xander pops a Lysol joke, "Hey what if we sprayed her with Lysol? That stuff cures everything."

Everyone at the same time tells him to shut up. Giles rushes to find a cure. The infection has now affected 112 kids. Kaitlyn remembers that Faith wanted to knock over the candles. Kate says what she said. Giles says that it might end the spell and return everyone to normal or it might risk keeping the spell going until a counter spell is found. Faith said she'll risk it and Kate and Faith drive over to the school. They go inside and Faith does the honors. She trashes the spell site. Suddenly the ground shakes and a demon appears. The two of them fight it and it dies. The virus suddenly disappears.


	11. Episode 41

**DIMENSION DISTORTION**

A demonic force has come through a portal created by the time travel done to rescue Faith when she was sent back. This caused a tear in the time continuum allowing things to come and go. This creature has come through and is now terrorizing the area. Five people have been killed over two days. Xander, coming home from Shoprite ran into the demon. The demon attacked the car and he called for Kaitlyn. She responds with Faith and Shawn and they fight it. The creature dies. The next night more different creatures come through the portal. Spike doing his usual nightly walk runs into more of these demons. He fights them and returns. Willow finds out what they are. They were a species of demon in the 900's AD and then disappeared from existence in 992 AD. Kaitlyn sets out to destroy them with Shawn while Giles works to find a way to repair the tear. Shawn and Kate find the other demons and kill them. They return and Giles is ready to close the hole. The spell is done and the tear fixes and disappears.


	12. Episode 42

**B-ROG**

Willow, missing for a long time is found. She was picked up by police, wandering a graveyard. Giles and Xander rush to the station and get her. She is tired and dehydrated. She is brought to the hospital. She had been using too much magic, again. Meanwhile, Kaitlyn is out with some friends in the town of Chester, an imitation demon, a creature that can change its form into anything, attempts to assassinate Kate's friend Brian. Brian, a week earlier, saw a meeting of vampires and demons. After they left, he walked through the parking lot they were meeting in and one saw him as it hid in the trees. They believed that he saw too much and had to kill him. While with Kaitlyn at the Chester mall they walked towards Wendy's and a high powered disintegration dart was fired at him. Only inches from his face, Kaitlyn caught it. Another fired and she caught that one. She quickly asked what he might have done, that may cause someone to want to kill him. He said he had no idea. Kaitlyn commanded him to stay behind a structural pillar and she ran in the direction the darts came from. The assassin was on top of the HSB Bank across the parking lot from them. She got within firing range and fired five wooden bullet shots at it. It imitated an assassin vampire. She fired one more into its chest. Nothing happened. She unloaded the clip into his chest and it strained it's muscles and the bullet shells popped out of its chest. The wounds healed and she took cover as it fired back with a micro Uzi. She reloaded and fired back. It fired again and a cop car sped up to the bank. The cop called backup and got out. The vampire shot the cop and critically injured him. Seconds before death he called in for all units to arrive. Kate had to get up on the roof and kill the vampire before more cops are killed. She counts down from three and bolts to her car. She gets there and speeds back over to the bank. She gets out and grabs her hellfire MP5. She hides behind the car and calls Giles. He tells her the vampire won't die and Giles quickly tries to find out why. Faith says she is on the way to back up Kaitlyn. A cop car pulls up next to Kate's car and the cop run up and hides next to her. The vampire is firing at everyone and every police car around. Three more cops are injured. The cop quickly tries to find out why she has an MP5. She says the thing up there won't die and the cop asks if she is one of those slayers everyone talks about. She tells him and he agrees to keep it to himself. They both fire at the vampire and it doesn't die. She gives him the gun and tells him to cover her while she gets something from the trunk. He fires and she opens and jumps into the trunk. She takes out a Japanese sword. Giles calls back saying the vampire is either protected by a powerful spell or it's an imitation demon. They are able to heal themselves from bullet and stab wounds. Kate decides to go and chop its head off. She runs up to the bank while the cop give cover fire. She climbs up to the roof of the bank and gets in a sword stance. The demon transforms to its real self and drops the gun. It charges at her and she fights it. After a minute she chops the head off. The head melts into a pile of pinkish goo. The body does the same. Quickly Kaitlyn thanks the cop and returns to Brian. She demands that he tell her what happened. He explains something that may have caused this. He was walking through the forest behind the Chester mall to get home in a shorter amount of time and entered a parking lot. He hid and watched as vampires and demons had a secret meeting. After they left, he moved through the parking lot and continued home. Not knowing, a vampire saw him. Kate knew that they weren't tracking him. That means they already went to his house. Kaitlyn and Brian got in her car and sped over to Brian's house. They went in and his parents were dead. They were all viciously drained of their blood. Brian flipped out and started to trash his living room in a rage. Kaitlyn calms him. She calls Faith and she comes to Brian's house instead of the mall. She arrives. Kaitlyn tells Brian he is not safe and would be a real help if he joined the slayers. He decided to help and get revenge and he packed his stuff. The moment they walked out, the house exploded. They ran to the cars and sped off, back to Kate's house.


	13. Episode 43

**ASSASSIN LEADER**

Life has become a death trap for the slayers and their allies. It's been a few days and Brian is staying at Kate's house. The house is getting crowded. Kaitlyn's brother, father, boyfriend and friend Brian live together. Faith also lives there. Her grandmother lives with Kaitlyn's cousins and aunt and uncle. Now they have a plan to end the endless assassination attempts. They know where the assassin vampires live since they've been monitoring different locations in Warwick. They go out to Warwick, to a suspected location. Kaitlyn sneaks in and sees two vampires talking. One is an assassin vampire. Kaitlyn gives the signal and Spike and Faith storm in. Kate kills the normal vampire, and fights the assassin vamp. She beats it down and forces it to tell what it knows. The vampire refuses to tell anything. She begins torturing it and Faith and Spike show up. They fought through about fifteen vampires. Kate cuts off its ears and shoots out its knees. In slight pain it still refuses. She then stabs it in the face with a small metallic cross. It begins to burn and it's face starts to deteriorate very slowly. The vampire yells out accidentally where the leader is. She shoots it and walks out. They get in the car and drive to the leader's location. The leader commands the assassin vampires who to kill. They arrive and Brian, Max and Shawn meet up with them. They bust in and start fighting the vampires. The assassin leader attempts to sneak out from the roof and Brian grabs a hellfire M4 and starts firing. The vampire guards are dead and Kate rushes to the roof tops. She throws flash grenades and gets to the roof. The leader jumps to the next roof. Max fires his AK47 at vampires trying to get away. Kaitlyn runs and makes it to the next roof. Brian keeps firing and hits the vampire. His arm melts off in flames. Kaitlyn kicks it and it falls off the roof and slams into the ground. Brian pulls out his hellfire handgun and shoots the vampire leader five times in the face. The vampire burns away. The rest of the team kills off the rest of the vampires and they head back home.


	14. Episode 44

**TROLLS**

Out in the nearby town of Circleville some young kids in a hiking camp stumbled on a strange site in the forest. They found strange grave stones and markings on nearby trees. One kid, a trouble maker, kicked over a grave stone and sudden demonic screaming could be heard. They all fled to safety and no one knew what was about to happen. A day later, it was on the news; Three local children went missing. Screaming was heard from their bedrooms, parents said, but when they ran in, no one was there. Police put out Amber alerts and continued to search the area. Kaitlyn and Willow agreed that this situation may be connected to the rise in demonic activity reported by the council. They go out to a site where Willow has detected major activity and find grave sites dug out. They are where the campers were. Kaitlyn fears the worst. Willow could read the markings on the trees and quickly explained what is happening. The graves were of trolls; short, killer, demonic trolls that fed off the life forces of young children. Kaitlyn and Willow sped back to Maybrook and explained this to the others. They came up with a plan. They would hide up in the trees and wait for the trolls to return. Willow said that the site would be their nest or home. They would store the souls in a hidden place, nearby their nest. They waited into the night. Suddenly they watched as a troll returned to its nest, but there were three graves. They watched and waited. The troll sat and opened a chest in the ground and placed two small orbs into it. They decided to wait fifteen more minutes for the other two or they'll strike the one already there. Ten minutes later the other two appear and place four more in the chest. They sit and begin speaking to each other in a strange language. Kaitlyn counts down from five and jumps down and pops two in the head with her gun. Willow and Faith jump down and Spike drives up in a truck. They get angry and attack. Willow blasts one away with her magic. Faith fights another and Kaitlyn fights the third. Spike waits in the truck and then decides to come out and help. He grabs his shotgun and blows a troll's arm off. It charges at him but Kate slashes it across the face with her hair-held knives. It falls down and yells. Faith continues to fight the other one and Willow grabs the orb chest and runs to the truck. The troll Kate slashed suddenly jumps up kicking Kaitlyn. Spike fires at it again taking off a leg. Kaitlyn stabs it in the top of the head. It drops dead. Faith fires seven shots into the last troll. It drops dead. They get back home and Willow finds out the orbs are the missing children. Kaitlyn, Spike and Faith watch and wait as Willow tries to break open the orbs to let out the children. Opening the orbs will make the children reappear right then and there. She finds out how and breaks them open using a spell. The kids appear and they drop the kids off at their homes. The trolls are permanently dead and the kids are returned to their parents.


	15. Episode 45

**GUESS WHO'S BACK**

Dracula has supposedly appeared in Warwick. An old woman claims she saw the famous vampire sneak into her room and kill her husband. Police are holding the woman for murder. Meanwhile, Giles has just found out about this. He alerted Kate and she immediately sped home. Buffy heard and is amazed that the bastard has the balls to appear again. She flies out to New York. Buffy explains to Kaitlyn what she went through to stop Dracula and Kaitlyn immediately decided to go out to the place Dracula was sited. She enters the home of the old couple, which is now abandoned, and searches around for any sign of the vampire. As she looks around, Dracula appears and says a few short things and then disappears. She calls him out and he reappears a little irritated. Kaitlyn opens fire and he disappears and then reappears in a different spot. He leaves and taunts Kate by saying see you some other time. He disappears. That night, Faith, Willow and Xander are patrolling a nearby cemetery, hoping to see Dracula, Faith, never getting to meet him before. Faith and Willow catch him talking to a vampire. The vamp spots them a flees.

Dracula turns around, "Well, you must be the infamous Faith."

Willow spots Xander running in from behind.

Xander runs up fast, Dracula not noticing, and smashes Dracula in the back of the head with a crowbar, "Who's the bitch now!?"

Xander goes to hit him again but Dracula disappears. The next day Kate has rigged a small house with high explosives from her gangsta boyfriend and UV bombs. Using UV rays and extreme high explosive explosions, Dracula will be incinerated, permanently. Kaitlyn sits inside the house while Willow protects her with a shield spell. Kaitlyn calls out Dracula and he appears. She stands there and talks to him for a while. Meanwhile the bomb is charging. It completes and beeps. Dracula looks around and Kate holds up the detonator. He looks at it and says she would never kill herself to kill him.

Kate says "I know."

And hits the button. The bomb explodes, vaporizing the house and Dracula.


End file.
